Just Naruto
by Broncoley
Summary: Why is Sakura feeling this way towards Naruto, does she love him? How can she, he's just Naruto! NaruSaku! Rated R for later chapters! Chapter 10 finally up!
1. Chapter 1

I said I would make other stories aside from Naruto, but for now, I can't seem to stop writing about him. For those who have me in Author Alert, or those who are reading my other story, do know that I will continue it and I never leave a story unfinished. So expect that soon, just not now, too tired. Anywho, this story is for all you Naru/Saku fans out there. Do Read and Review, I love those.

Rated R for later chapters.

* * *

Chapter 1

Welcome Back Naruto

It had been two years and a half since she had last seen him. After Sasuke had left with Orochimaru Naruto went to train under the guidance of Jijaira, as she had stayed behind to train with Tsunade. Sakura glanced at the picture of team 7 she had. 'We were so happy.' Sakura smiled as she gave herself one last look in the mirror. She had changed in the past years. 'I guess I can call myself a hottie now. Although my forehead is still big.' Sakura signed as she posed and smiled. 'No one's perfect.'

Sakura walked out of her house as she headed towards the gate. 'Naruto's coming back today. I wonder how much he has changed? It'll be nice to have an old friend back, I have missed him a lot.' Sakura walked towards the gate as she saw a familiar blond friend, not the one she was hopping for thought.

"Hey forehead, going to see Naruto." Ino smiled, "After all, your boyfriend has been gone for a while."

Sakura felt a strange combination of anger and embarrassment inside. She understood the anger perfectly, but why the embarrassment? It was just Naruto. "Sure thing Ino-pig." she answered friendly, "But he's not my boyfriend. Naruto and I are just friends."

"Sure. Anyway, you should at least try to show you care about him. Don't tell him that your just casual friends."

This was Ino, to Sakura's point of view:

She was always taking things to the extreme. First she said Naruto and her where boyfriends, and now she's saying for her to show to care, like if she didn't care. Ino was like that, but was as well Sakura's closest friend. True, she was her rival, but those Sasuke-chasing days were over. They had both matured. But Ino was there for her. She would bother Sakura a lot, but they where as best friends as they could. This was Ino, to Sakura's point of view.

"We're not casual friends." Sakura said adding an extra tone to casual. "We are very good friends, close even."

"I know, just don't get mad if he comes back with a girl or two, a traveling ninja with his strength is something some girls like." Ino teased.

Sakura stayed quiet. 'Would Naruto really… I mean, he would just, would he?' Sakura shock her head and smiled. "I would mind, he deserved it." she lied. 'why do I worry so much if he does come back with girls. It's just Naruto.'

Sakura and Ino waved off as she headed to the gate, her mind deep in thought. 'Naruto deserves to find a good girl for him, he used to always try to get me to go out with him…'

Flashback

"Oh come on Sasuke-kun." a wide-eyed Sakura said flirtingly. "Let's go and eat something."

"I rather not." the emotionless Uchiha answered.

"But… shall we train?"

"I train alone, it's better for me." he said, still emotionless.

"I… understand." she answered lying.

Naruto quickly approached her as he smiled like he usually does and said. "Hey Sakura-chan, I can go out with you to eat."

"No way Naruto." she said dryly.

"But I, we could train."

"Don't you get it Naruto, I'm not interested in you. I don't like you that way, I barely like you at all." Sakura turned back to Sasuke as she tried to convince him, with no luck. Naruto just looked down, holding the pain that came up every time he was rejected by her, a pain unmatched by any other.

Kakashi, who was sitting nearby, looked up from his book. 'Ouch, that had to had hurt.' he thought, and turned back to his book, trying not to get involved in the love life of his pupils.

Flashback ends

Sakura stopped walking as she lowered her head. 'Was I… that mean to him?' She stared down as thoughts on how she rejected him passed through her mind. 'I… I was meaner to him than what Sasuke was to me. On purpose.'

She shook it off and walked down to the gate. When she reached it she saw no sign of Naruto anywhere. 'He's not here yet.' **'And he better not come with any girls!' **inner Sakura thought. Sakura blushed as she realized what she had just mentally said and thought. 'Would I really be jealous of him, after all, I bet any girl would treat him better than what I would.'

After a few minutes passed Sakura began to see someone walking towards the gate. She could see who it was but she was hoping for it to be someone special. 'Is that… Naruto?' She glanced real hard and saw two figures coming her way. One was old, macho-man walking, and perverted all over. 'Yep, that's Jijaira.' she thought.

The other was a tall blond boy. He was wearing some different clothes than what he usually wore. He was tall, looked strong, and his voice could be heard all the way to where she was. Sakura only heard three words: Ramen, Sakura and Ramen. 'He mentioned me.' **'He mentioned me only one time and mentioned the stupid ramen twice.'** Sakura signed as she breathed of relief, no girl was in sight with him.

As Naruto and Jijaira walked close to the gate Naruto took a notice of her. "Sa-Sakura-chan?" Sakura smiled and she said. "Hey Naruto, long time no see." Naruto ran towards her as he left his sensei behind. In seconds he was in front of her and hugged her tightly. "I've missed you so much Sakura-chan." Sakura felt herself quite "warm" on his arms. He had grown, a lot. He was now taller than her, by nearly a foot. And he was so strong. He quickly released that he was hugging her and quickly released her. She made balance as to not to fall down as he did.

"Sorry about that Sakura-chan. Got carried away, I have missed you a lot." He placed his usual grin back on his face and his arm on the back on his head. "Sorry." There, for a few seconds, he looked like the original twelve year old Uzumaki Naruto again.

"Don't worry Naruto, I don't mind you hugging me, I have missed you a lot. You've been gone so long… and I… I." Before she could finish tears ran through her eyes as she grabbed him and hugged him, tighter that what he had held her.

"S-Sakura-chan." Was all he could say.

After a few moments she allowed herself to let go. "Sorry, I guess I got carried away." She smiled as her face turned red, Naruto just smiled, equally red. 'I don't mind if you hug me all day Sakura-chan.' he thought, afraid to actually saying that and receiving a punch in the face and a 'you pervert' insult.

Sakura smiled once again as she said. "So Naruto, you've grown."

Naruto smiled and he nodded. "I have Sakura-chan, not only in stature, but in strength, speed, agility, you name it. Not much on smarts thought." he said smiling.

'Same old Naruto.' she thought.

"Hey Naruto." Jijaira said. "I'm going to report our arrival to Tsunade, you can do whatever you want to do with Sakura here."

Naruto blushed, what he would want to do and what he was going to do where to different things. "Hey Ero… I mean, Jijaira, thanks." Naruto smiled as so did his sensei. "No prob." In a flash Jijaira vanished in a poof of smoke leaving Naruto and Sakura alone.

"So Sakura-chan, what do you want to do?" Naruto asked.

Sakura smiled. "I was thinking on going to buy ramen, want to come?"

Sakura could see Naruto nearly drooling himself. "Ramen, haven't had that for two years, and a half, I love ramen." Naruto thought. 'The two things I love most, Sakura and ramen, together. I love this day.'

"Sure Sakura-chan, loved to." He said with his usual grin.

Sakura blushed, but smiled as well. 'That smile, I have missed it so much, I…' she shook her head yet again and thought. 'Why am I daydreaming about Naruto like I did with Sasuke, I thought I had out grown that, and after all. It's just Naruto.'

* * *

What do you guys think. Too classy, corny, what? I'm not saying that I think it's bad, but I do know that everybody doesn't share my point of view. But who cares right?

PS: R&R!

PSS: If you like Naru/Saku, read some of my other stories!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there, I've got some good news and bad news, and more good news. The first good news is that I have updated (as in you didn't already know), the bad news is that this chapter is short, way short (sorry bout that), but the other good news is that I already started chapter 3, and it's very long, and good if you ask me (You'll see why this story is rated R in the next chap) Anywho, Enjoy and Review!

* * *

Chapter 2

Going Out

Naruto and Sakura walked from the gate towards the ramen bar. It's been a long time since Naruto had had ramen, but he was happier to be with Sakura. He looked at her trying not to seem to be staring, but it was hard. 'And I thought she couldn't get any prettier, I guess I was wrong.'

Sakura looked at Naruto and smiled. "What are you staring at?" Naruto blushed as he thought. 'Man, she saw right through me, and I call myself a ninja.' "Uh… nothing Sakura-chan. I just, I, I've missed you so much."

Sakura blushed as she felt this 'miss' wasn't just when you miss a friend. "Naruto."

"Huh?"

"You don't… I mean, how many girls have you slept with?" Sakura blushed deeply as she realized what she had just said. "Naruto! I'm sorry, I…I meant…"

Naruto blinked once.

Twice.

"Sakura-chan? I know Jiraiya is a pervert, but that doesn't mean I've turned into one." Naruto smiled. "What kind of guy do you think I am?"

"Sorry Naruto, I meant if you had any girlfriend. You are a handsome boy, I just thought…"

Naruto grinned as he said. "Nope, haven't had any. Are you… jealous?"

Sakura blushed as she turned and smacked Naruto, not too hard, making him fall on his butt. "I am not!"

Naruto smiled as he placed his hand on his cheek. "Now that's the Sakura-chan I know."

When they reached the ramen bar Naruto quickly got reacquainted with him and ordered up. "What do you want Sakura-chan?" he asked nicely.

"Give me some spicy shrimp please." she said.

"Ok, get me a spicy shrimp for her and one of everything for me." Naruto spoke as so did his stomach. "Haven't had ramen for a while."

As they both ate Naruto couldn't really keep his eyes off of Sakura. He didn't even hear a word she was saying. 'Man, she's hot. I'd give anything to be with her.'

"Naruto. Are you listening?"

"Huh?… Oh, I am Sakura-chan, don't worry."

"Naruto."

"What?"

"You know you're a terrible liar, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, don't worry Sakura-chan, nothing's wrong."

After they ate Naruto and Sakura walked home. He was taking her home when a few raindrops started to fall. "Rain? It was so clear this morning." He said.

After a few seconds the rain got deeper and they both ran until reaching Naruto's apartment. "Man, perfect timing."

Sakura looked as Naruto opened his door and said. "Are you coming in Sakura-chan?"

"But, I need to get home Naruto."

"Just until the weather gets better, you'll get sick if you go home now."

Sakura nodded as they both entered his apartment, and boy, it was his apartment. Clothes thrown everywhere, ramen bowls on the tables and his bed all messed up. "This has been like this for two years and a half Naruto."

"Sure has, I better change, you should too."

Sakura blushed. "I don't have anything else to wear."

Naruto blushed as he smiled. "Sure you do." Naruto grabbed a pair of his twelve year old clothes and said. "These might fit you. You haven't grown much and we were almost the same size."

Sakura was going to said no but decided to wear them, after all, she could get sick with wet clothes. Sakura went to the bathroom, which wasn't any different from the other rooms, equally as messy. She changed her shirt and pants with Naruto's a had no choice but to take off her bra. She kept her panties on, even if they were wet, since she had to. She was not going to wear Naruto's underwear.

She came out as Naruto was on the bed and had fallen asleep. "He feel asleep, what manner are those?" Inner Sakura said out loud, waking him up.

"I'm awake." Naruto sat up and looked at Sakura. His face got bright red as he said. "Uh… Sakura-chan." Sakura just looked down where Naruto was looking and realized her pants had fallen down and she was only in panties.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

Told you it was short. But I do have the third part almost ready. (Expect it for next friday or saturday(Hopefully)) R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Finally Updated. I just have one small thing to say. I was planning, when I begun this story, for it to be a short story. (Only four chapters long) But, with all the great reviews and fun I've had writing it, I decided to make it longer and better. As I said that this chapter will prove why this story is rated R, that, due to my decision to make it longer, won't be completly true. (This chap does have some R rated material, but nothing to strong) expect that in later chapter. Read and Review!

* * *

Chapter 3

Alone at Night

After hearing Sakura's scream Naruto quickly turned and looked the other way. His face was as red as it could get, as he felt more nervous than ever. 'I just saw Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan, in her underwear. She's so damn hot.'

Sakura quickly raised her pants, or Naruto's pants, and released they were broken. "Naruto! This things are broken! You gave me these on purpose."

Before he could even finish hearing that Sakura was in front of him with one hand holding the pants and the other closed into a fist. "Sa-Sakura-chan… I… I didn't… I'd never…" He was pretty lost in words, actually thinking if he had really known and given her those on purpose. "Sakura-chan, I."

"Sip it Naruto." Naruto did just that as Sakura's eyes seemed to have fire in them. "Sakura, I promise I didn't mean for that."

Then there.

She lowered her hand.

True, promise was probably not the right words for him to say there, his grammar was a bit off, but the again… he promised, he never fails his promises. Except one, but she was asking to much that time.

"I'm sorry Naruto, just get me something else I can wear."

Naruto opened his eyes as he had gotten ready to be thrown through the wall, he stood up and said. "Sakura-chan, those are the only ones I had that fit."

"What? Only these ones?"

"Yeah."

"But, what am I supposed to wear?"

Naruto looked around as he saw a long pajama shirt he used to wear when he didn't wear his usual long-sleeved one. "You can wear that, it probably reaches you to the knees."

Sakura looked at it and her face got bright red again. "But… that's just a shirt."

"So? You have underwear don't you?" Naruto stopped and smiled. "Oh wait, you do, I saw t…" Naruto stopped when he saw Sakura's face full of anger again. "Shutting up."

Sakura did just like he said and changed, in the bathroom, into that shirt. It didn't reach the knees, but it did come close. She placed the broken pants in the trash and stepped out. "Naruto! This damn thing doesn't even reach the knees."

"Oops, my bad. But it covers more than those pants on the floor."

Naruto smiled as he expected Sakura to argue but she just nodded. "How long will it take my clothes to dry?"

"A few hours."

"Hours? But it's late, I can't be with you for a few hours this late."

"You can't go to your house like that, and it's still raining."

Sakura just signed. She sat on Naruto's bed and covered herself with his sheets. "I'll stay here then, but you better stay in that couch your sitting, don't get any ideas."

Naruto nodded, as he just looked at her from the couch.

"Hey Sakura-chan, can I ask you something personal?"

"Personal? Depends."

"Well, I…" Naruto stopped, he didn't now how she would react. "Do you think other girls find me attractive?"

Sakura was shocked at the question, since when did he care. "I…" she didn't know what to say. She didn't want to make him feel bad, nor give him the wrong idea. "Depends." was all she said.

"Depends?"

"Yeah, depends on the girl."

Naruto smiled. "I guess that's true, what do you like in guys?"

"Naruto, That's something that girls tell other girls, not you."

Naruto lowered his head. "Sorry Sakura-chan. I didn't…" Sakura signed. 'He always manages to make me feel bad for what I say to him. After all, I haven't seen him in years, talking about these things isn't bad."

Sakura signed once again and said. "I do look at their face. And at their chest."

"Chest? We don't have breasts." Naruto said in his usual tone.

'Same stupid old Naruto.' "I mean if it's wide, well muscled, so on."

"Oh, I thought you meant."

"I know what you thought."

Naruto smiled. He was glad he could see her again. Sakura. The girl he had always loved, and will always love.

This was Sakura, to him:

She was bossy, mean, ill-tempered, annoying, you name it, but he could care less. He loved her. She could and has, told him to stop talking to her, told him that she didn't like him, and even hated him. But to him, it didn't matter. He would always protect her, no matter what. Even how mean she could sometimes be, he had seen her other side, the real Sakura. She was tough, but nice. Sometimes bitter, but very sweet as well. She could shun him, but when worst came to worst she would help him, take care of him, and would always, one time or the other, say that she was sorry for what she had done earlier. He loved her, but it wasn't his placed to ask to be loved back. He was fine with them just being friends, but he would always love her, always. That was Sakura, to him.

"Hey Naruto." she said, waking him up from his daydreaming. "I told you about me, what do you like in girls, and you better not say anything perverted."

"I…I" His face got red again as he smiled. "I like the way they are, who they really are. I could care less, not that I don't like it, but I could care less about how big their breasts and butts are. I like the girl for who she is." Naruto took a pause. "In one word, I would say I like." you. He stopped. He was afraid, he had been training under one of the strongest ninja in the world, and he was afraid of just one girl.

"Well, what's that one word?" Naruto blushed. 'You Sakura-chan, your that word.' "The girl." he finished weakly. "Who she is, just her."

Sakura looked down. 'All this time, I thought he was just like the rest of them, who always looked at the T & A department. But… he likes them for who they are, themselves.'

"Naruto, I…" Sakura stopped, not knowing what to really say. "I'm sorry, for all I've done to you. I do care for you, about you."

Naruto smiled, that was the Sakura he was taking about, the real her. She was not trying to hide anything from him. That was what he loved about her. "Don't sweat it Sakura-chan."

Sakura smiled. "Well, what do you want to do, Naruto-_kun_?" Naruto froze as he heard her calling him a way he had called her for years. The only person she ever called kun was Sasuke, no one else. Especially not him.

"You know something Sakura-chan, that pervert sensei of mine has taught me a few things about being, what's the word, seductive."

Sakura blushed as she never had heard him using that word. "What do you mean by that?" Before she knew it Naruto stood up and stood right in front of her, very close to her.

"Naruto."

Naruto stepped back as he smiled. "See, I can even make you blush."

Sakura blushed even deeper as she realized she was in fact blushing. "Do you really think _you_ can seduce me?" she said in a mocking tone.

"Of course I can."

"Dream on Naruto, I…"

Before she could finish Naruto was on top of her on the bed. She could only see his face and was looking straight at his eyes, those blue eyes. Naruto smiled as he sat on the bed. "Told you I can."

Before he could even see it Sakura had pulled him down and he was now on the bottom as Sakura was sitting on his stomach. "You think you can seduce me? I'll show you how it really works."

Sakura placed both arms on the shirt she was wearing and pulled it a little up. Naruto could now see her panties again and her stomach. "You already saw this, but do you want to see the top?"

Naruto was speechless. "uh huh." was all he said. Sakura smiled. "Do you really? You said those parts didn't matter."

"Sa…" He could even say her name. 'What's wrong with me, she has me under her control. Thought, I don't really mind.'

"Can't even say my name, so much for learning how to seduce. But…" She raised the shirt a little higher almost up to her breasts, if you want to see them I guess…" Sakura dropped the shirt back to normal and it covered her completely again. "Not."

Naruto snapped out of his trance as he sat up, placing Sakura on his lap. "That was mean Sakura-chan." He placed his hands on her back and pulled her in. In an instant their lips meet. Naruto moved his as Sakura's lips didn't move. He was thinking he might be pushing it, but she hadn't pushed him back. Not even thinking about that he pulled her tighter and then, there, he felt her lips moved with his.

After nearly a minute Sakura snapped out of it a pushed him back. "Naruto." she shouted, nearly out of air. "How dare you!" Naruto, realizing what he had just done. "Sakura-chan, I…"

"Cut the chan crap, how dare you kiss me. When did I gave you permission? Your such a pervert!" Sakura pushed him aside and walked towards the door. She didn't care how she was dressed, but was prepared to walk out. She was stopped by Naruto's hand on hers. "Sakura-chan, I'm sorry, I was only playing around, and I got out of control and…"

"How Naruto, how do you expect me to be your friend if you treat me like this. Is that what you want, to ruin our friendship for a one time enjoyment."

"Sakura, I would never. I'm sorry." For the first time Sakura saw Naruto bent down, nearly crying and say. "I promise Sakura, I won't ever do that again. Please, don't leave."

Sakura signed. "Fine Naruto, but you promised. If you ever do that again our friendship is over."

Naruto just nodded, knowing that it might be better for him to stop talking for a while. Naruto sat on the couch as Sakura recovered herself on the bed. 'Who am I kidding.' she thought. 'I enjoyed that kiss so much.'

* * *

Personally I had planned to make this chapter shorted and leave it in a cliffhanger. (Probably when Naruto and Sakura were going to kiss) but I decided to make it longer since I have made you guys wait a while for it, as for the next chap, it will come soon, just wait a little bit. R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

Welcome back, it's been a while. I've been having to much work lately, so I haven't had much time to post, luckily, I have this weekend free, so that means story time. Hope you guys enjoy the next chapter of Just Naruto. By the way, thanks for the reviews, and keep on sending them.

* * *

Chapter 4

The Next Day

Sakura opened her eyes to an unfamiliar room. But not so unfamiliar. She sat up on the bed and looked around. It was messy, very messy. To actually think someone lives here made her shiver. She kept on looking and saw a familiar blond sleeping soundly on the coach. 'Naruto? Oh… that's right.' she thought. 'I slept with him, erm, on his house.' She stood up and sat back again when she realized she was still wearing only a long shirt and panties. 'And I also forgot my clothes were wet. There probably dry now, better change before Naruto wakes up.'

Sakura quickly arose and walked towards the bathroom as quick as possible. She got there but not before stumbling unto a bowl of leftover breakfast. The bowl broke and made a crash so loud that the people on the street probably heard it. Naruto, on the other hand, just mumbled something on his sleep and turned back to sleeping. 'And he calls himself a ninja.'

Sakura walked up to the bathroom, were her clothes were hanging, and smiled. 'All dry.' She began to change and took Naruto's shirt off. 'That idiot is always so giving, what guy would give a girl his clothes so she wouldn't have to be naked. If it were any other guy he would simply say that there were no more clothes and had made me spend the night on my underwear. That Naruto…'

Flashback

He placed his hands on her back and pulled her in. In an instant their lips meet. Naruto moved his as Sakura's lips didn't move. He was thinking he might be pushing it, but she hadn't pushed him back. Not even thinking about that he pulled her tighter and then, there, he felt her lips moved with his.

Flashback ends

Sakura shook her head and stopped daydreaming. 'That was a one time only thing. Naruto and I are only friends. But… I did make a big fuss about that whole kissing thing. I should apologies I guess, it was partly my fault too.'

Sakura just smiled. Suddenly the door swung open and Naruto stood there in front of her. Sakura's face turned as red as it could become. She was there, in her panties and topless, in front of him, Naruto. Naruto, who still hadn't fully awoken yet looked down, then back up. Sakura quickly covered her top with her arms and shouted as loud as she could.

"NARUTO! YOU PERVERT!" That woke him up completely.

"S-Sakura-chan. I… I… damn your hot." he said as his face equaled her own in redness.

"NARUTO!"

Sakura swung the door closed as it hit Naruto who fell on his butt. "I'm so dead." he said.

After a few minutes Sakura came out of the bathroom as Naruto was sitting on the couch. "Sakura-chan, I…" Sakura gave him a stare that if looks could kill, well, you get the idea. "Sak…"

"Naruto, I will pretend that you forgot the fact that I was here, and that you _accidentally _opened the door to use the bathroom for yourself. Got it."

Naruto just nodded. "I didn't see much anyway."

"That better be because your tired, not because there's nothing to see." she said roughly.

"Of course Sakura, you've changed a lot. Of course, you've always been beautiful."

Sakura just blushed. That had come from his heart. As everything else he said to her. 'Right now a hate him so much, but I love him even more.'

"So… Sakura-chan? What do you want to do first?" he said in his usual tone.

"Me? I have to go to Tsunade's office, depending what she tells me to do, then I'll decide that."

"Ok, I better go around town and greet everyone. Haven't seen Iruka or Kakashi in a while." he said.

"True."

Both Naruto and Sakura walked out of the apartment and walked separate ways. Before the were out of sight from each other Sakura said. "Hey Naruto."

"Yeah Sakura-chan?"

"About yesterday."

"I know Sakura-chan, my bad, it won't happen again."

"No Naruto, it was part my bad, sorry for shouting so much. Our friendship won't be ruined by that."

Naruto just smiled and was about to walk away when she said. "And by the way, your not a bad kisser."

Naruto just blushed. "Uh, I, thanks, you too."

Sakura smiled as she watched Naruto walk out of view. 'That's weird, I'm a falling for Naruto.'

* * *

Ok, I now it's kinda short, but since I have some time off, I can make the next one longer a post it sooner, hopefully. R&R!

And by the way, the countdown for the lemons has begun, how many chapters before it? That's for me to know, and for you guys to keep reading and find out. Later.


	5. Chapter 5

Long time no write. Well I'm back with the next chapter of Just Naruto. Haven't had much time to write, but I managed to make time. So enought with my chatting and on with the story

Oh, by the way. Thanks for the reviews, I do like for my stories to get attention. So keep on reviewing.

* * *

Chapter 5

Reflections

Naruto walked around town with his usual grin on his face. 'First I'll go buy ramen, then I'll visit Iruka-sensei and ask him to buy me more ramen, then I'll visit Kakashi-sensei, Tsunade-baba, and then I'll get even more ramen, followed by…'

Naruto stopped on his tracks. He had spotted a few cherry blossoms along the way, and they made him think of someone else. 'Her. I love her. We even kissed… But that was a one time thing, nothing more… and I saw her… with only panties and covering her breasts with her arms… damn she's hot. I mean, that was a one time thing also. One time thing, why the hell does it have to be a one time thing, I love her.' Before Naruto could continue a friendly voice called out to him. "Well, well, look who's back."

Naruto turned back, smiling form ear to ear. "It's been a long time, hasn't it. Kakashi-sensei."

"Sure has, so how are things?" the ninja under the mask asked.

"The usual I guess, Jiraiya is quite similar to you."

"He and I could get along quite fine."

Naruto and Kakashi just stared at each other, face to face. 'Naruto has changed, a lot, he's more serious now. Makes me miss the old Naruto. He has changed.' Naruto's eyes watered a bit as he said, softly. "I can't really act to well." Before Kakashi could even move Naruto shouted: "I've missed you so much sensei."

Kakashi smiled as he thought. 'Maybe not.'

"I've missed the number one hyperactive knucklehead ninja a lot as well, let's get ramen, if you want some." he invited, knowing that if Naruto refused, he was probably someone in disguise.

Naruto once again smiled from ear to ear and said. "You bet."

As Naruto walked with Kakashi to the Ramen stand, he looked around, trying to stop anybody else he might want to say hi to, but none where to be found. "Hey Kakashi-sensei, where is everybody." Kakashi just smiled under his mask. "Well, the rookie nine, which aren't so rookie anymore are, well, around. I haven't seen any of the today thought. Guy's team is out on a mission on who knows where, and Jiraiya told me you already met up with Sakura. In fact, he said that she slept on your apartment."

Naruto blushed deeply as he shouted. "He was spying on me?" Kakashi just smiled as he said. "He says it for his new book, and your reaction just proves that he was right." Naruto just crossed his arm and pouted. "We didn't do anything."

Kakashi smiled once again. 'Same old Naruto.' "Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead." he said, not knowing what to expect from his ex-sensei.

This was Kakashi, to Naruto:

He was a calm, always knew what to say and when to say it. He was perverted, not as much as Jiraiya thought. But still. He had been there for Naruto. Some might say that both Naruto and Sasuke had overpowered Kakashi when they fought each other, but even if Naruto was sure he could beat Kakashi, he would never challenge him outside of training. That was the respect he had for him, one that Kakashi returned towards him. Kakashi, to Naruto, was almost like Iruka, like a father, or uncle. This was Kakashi, to Naruto anyways.

"Kakashi kept silence for a minute, the spoke: "You promised Sakura you would bring Sasuke back, even if it meant that she would choose him over you. Now that you both are getting closer, would you still do it."

Naruto kept silence for a moment. Then broke it. "I made a promise of a lifetime to Sakura-chan, even if that means to have her choose him over me. Sasuke… is still my friend, and Sakura…"

That was were he stopped. If he would say what he wanted to say, he would have probably cried. But he had to let it out, he had to deal with it one time or another.

"Sakura…" He repeated. "Will never be mine."

The pain he felt when he finished this sentence made him feel that his heart had been broken to bits. A pain, that Kakashi didn't need his Sharingan to see. "It's ok Naruto, you never know, that wouldn't be the first time something unexpected would happen."

"I wish, it where that way sensei." Naruto said, with pain in his voice. "I wish Sasuke would come back, that Orochimaru where defeated, that Sakura and I… But, it isn't that way. The three years are almost up, and Orochimaru still has the upper hand. Sasuke is still under his grasp, and Sakura loves him, more that she'll ever love me."

Kakashi placed his hand on his one-time genin. "It'll be ok, don't worry about it." Naruto just smiled.

Flashback

The roar of the waterfall that once felt so loud that if you spoke no one would hear you, know was almost silent. The only thing that could be heard was a fight, one to fast to be seen by the naked eye. One that was forcing two best friends to kill each other. In a flash both Naruto and Sasuke clashed, the force of the impact sending a shockwave through the waterfall. The both stood their, face to face, fist to fist. "This is the last time I'll say it, stop this, don't listen to that bastard. Do it for the village, for Kakashi, for Sakura, even for me. Stop this." Naruto said, out of breath. "Don't you understand Uzumaki, this is what I want. I'll get my revenge."

"Your hurting her."

"Why does that matter so much to you. She never care about you."

"Just cause… I love her."

Naruto swung his leg and kicked Sasuke to the side. Then he took his pose. "I'd had hoped it didn't come to this, but you leave me no choice. Rasengan." Before Naruto could finish Sasuke's hand produced a shockwave. "Chidori!" was all he said.

In a second the two attacks clashed with one another. In that very moment, Naruto, who was in his two tailed version, swung his fist. With the force he had, he could had killed Sasuke, once and for all, but… 'Promise me you'll bring him back, promise me.' That made Naruto stop, he had promised her, not to kill him. Naruto swung his fist and instead of ripping Sasuke's face apart, shredded the headband. A second later Sasuke's hand crashed onto Naruto's ribs, breaking a few, but not killing him. Sasuke also was unable to kill his friend. As Naruto dropped to the ground, he smiled to Sasuke's surprised.

"I could have won."

Flashback ends

"Naruto, are you alright." Kakashi said.

"I… I'm alright sensei." Naruto said, lying.

* * *

Meanwhile Sakura walked towards Tsunade's office. Her mind was clearly some where else. 'Naruto, why am I thinking so much about you. I know I care a lot about you, but I don't think I'm in love with you, am I?" 

Before she could finish she stumbled onto someone. Sakura looked at the person and it was no one other than Hinata. "Morning Sakura-chan." Sakura smiled back as she answered. "Morning Hinata-chan." Hinata bit her lip as she said. "I heard Naruto-kun is back, is he?"

"Naruto? Of course he's back, he was with me last night." Hinata felt like a dagger flew through her heart when Sakura said this. Sakura tried to fix it. "Just eating ramen, nothing more." she said, lying.

"Oh, sorry to have such a dirty thought, but I… I mean, I would like to see him." As Hinata said this with sparkles in her eyes, Sakura's eyes burst into flames. **'You keep away from Naruto!' **Sakura shook her head at what her inner self had said. "Hinata, mind my asking, but… Naruto. Do you love him."

Hinata blushed hard as she couldn't speak, all she could do was nod.

Sakura now felt the same pain Hinata felt earlier. Hinata then gave her a confused look and said. "Why do you ask Sakura-chan?"

* * *

I tried to make this chapter a bit longer than usual, couldn't make it that long thought. Oh, and chapter six is well on it's way. Hopefully quicker than this one. (R&R) 


	6. Chapter 6

Finally got myself to update, I can be so lazy sometimes. Anywho, Just Naruto has been updated, and I hope you all enjoy this chapter, re-read the story if you must, I know it took a while. Review

* * *

Chapter 6

Return

"Hinata, mind my asking, but… Naruto. Do you love him."

Hinata blushed hard as she couldn't speak, all she could do was nod.

Sakura now felt the same pain Hinata felt earlier. Hinata then gave her a confused look and said. "Why do you ask Sakura-chan?"

Sakura froze. The answer to that very question was something she had been wondering since he had arrived. Why did she ask, why did she even care. She swallowed all of that and placed a fake smile on her face. "No reason really, it's just that you always blushed when he tried to look at you, you even fainted a couple of times."

Hinata blushed as she remembered all that Sakura was saying, knowing it was all true.

This was Hinata:

She was shy, way shy, way too shy, it could be too healthy. But, she was a great friend. She was respectful, trustworthy, innocent, incredibly nice, and quite strong as well. She was all that, but had been held back due to her crush on Naruto. This was Hinata.

Sakura stared at the Hyuga girl look down, possibly deep in thought. She quickly looked at the pink haired kunoichi and said: "Sakura-chan, I… I want to see Naruto again. Could you, accompany me to see him, I don't want to be alone when I see him again since nearly three years."

Sakura could have easily said no, making up an excuse, or saying that she had to go to Tsunade's office, which was true. "I…" She looked at Hinata's face as she signed and said. "I'd be glad too."

Her face lit up as she cheerfully said: "Thank you so much."

Sakura returned the smile as she thought. 'Tsunade won't mind if I'm a bit late, it is about Naruto.'

Meanwhile Naruto and Kakashi had parted as Naruto walked around the streets of Konoha. 'There so much people I haven't seen, I don't know where to start. There's Iruka, Konohamaru, Lee, Hinata, Tsunade-baba, and everyone else I'm to excited to even remember.'

As Naruto walked his head quickly faced the ground. "So much has happened. In so little time. I'm glad Kakashi still the same. And…" He stopped in mid-thought. 'Her, Sakura Haruno. Why does that name cause me so much joy, and so much pain at the same time? Naruto stopped walking and smiled. 'Stupid question, cause I know she hasn't changed either.' Naruto looked up as he saw to girls walking his way. One had pink hair, a large forehead, a emerald green eyes. (Who could she be?) The other had raven colored hair, large white eyes, and was shivering since he had first seen her. 'It's Sakura, and that must be Hinata. Is she cold?"

"Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan. Hey there." Naruto said cheerfully.

Hinata stopped when she laid eyes on her long time crush. She turned to Sakura, as she said. "I… can't… do… this…" Sakura signed as she pushed Hinata towards him, against her own will thought. "Hey guys, what's up."

Hinata just took out her arm placed it to shake Naruto's arm. "N-Naruto-kun… how… I… you…" Naruto quickly hugged Hinata as she nearly fainted. "I've missed you Hinata." "Eep." was all she said, erm, yelled. Sakura's fist tightened as she tried to stop herself from hitting Hinata for hugging Naruto and hitting him for hugging her. She took a deep breath and though. 'Why do I even care, is not like his my boyfriend or anything.' Naruto let go as he turned to both of them. "I was feeling a bit alone, thanks for coming."

"Sure thing Naruto." Hinata said, almost in shock, and she turned to Sakura. "He hugged me."

'Who cares, he kissed me.' Inner Sakura stated, making Sakura blush.

Naruto quickly turned to Sakura. "Hey Sakura-chan, didn't you have to go to Tsunade's office."

"Oh, that's right, she'll have my head if I don't go." Sakura turned as Naruto turned to Hinata. "Hey Hinata, mind walking with me so I can say hi to the others?"

"S-Sure thing Naruto."

Sakura turned back as she heard what they were saying and said. "On second thought, Tsunade won't mind if I take a little longer, mind if I come with you guys."

"No prob."

"Sure." As the three walked to find the rest Hinata looked at Sakura. 'She's acting a little weird around Naruto. Could she… no… no way, she couldn't. I think.'

* * *

Meanwhile Tsunade was overlooking some files at her office, her desk filled with them. She wasn't alone in the office either, in front of her sat a young man. "Well. I had told Sakura to meet me here today, but she's running late. I wonder…"

The young man just looked down at the sound of that name. "She could be with Naruto, I wouldn't blame her." The young man looked up. "Naruto, he's here."

"Sure is, he came yesterday, the damn brat hasn't even come by to say hi." She turned to face the young man as she signed. "You've been here in Konoha a few weeks, but I haven't told anyone yet aside from the ANBU and a few others." She quickly raised her eyes to meet his. "I don't fully trust you, but I have no choice in the matter, for now, welcome back to Konoha, Sasuke Uchiha."

Sasuke smiled. "Thank you, hokage-sama."

* * *

Sasuke' s back. What will happen? Just wait and find out.


	7. Chapter 7

Boy, two months without an update. Sorry about that, just have to say that writters block is a drag. I started to write this about a month and half ago, and after only writting about four hundred words I just froze. Sorry again. As you can probably tell, this won't be a long chapter. (Writter's block) But, I know (now) how the next chap is going to be. Enjoy and Review.

* * *

Chapter 7

Unknown Feelings

Sasuke just nodded. Tsunade was a tad calm, too calm for what was happening. He had been away for nearly three years, and she seemed, nice. Sasuke stared up at the roof and back down at the floor. She was overlooking a few files about who knows what. She opened her mouth to talk but quickly shut it. Sasuke just kept his no emotion stare, but being a missing nin and then sitting in front of the hokage of the village he had betrayed was frightening, not that he showed it. The sight off the hokage sitting in front of him and the two ANBU ninjas standing behind him, their face behind those dumb masks, made it even worst. Not that he had expected anything less.

"Well Sasuke…" She said, apparently thinking of what to say. "If what you say is true, then Konoha is in grave danger."

Sasuke nodded. "It's true, Orochimaru…"

"I heard." She cut him off with a stern voice. "But you know we can't fully trust you."

He found himself in a lost for words and had to nod once again. Suddenly a cloud of smoke appeared at the side of the room. The two ANBU agents grabbed a kunai, but quickly placed the back realizing who it was. Tsunade didn't even raise her sight as she only said: "Your late."

"Sorry, a black cat crossed my path, so I had to take a different route." said a familiar silver-haired man wearing a mask.

"Kakashi." Sasuke said as he looked at his one time sensei.

"Oh, hey there Sasuke, long time no see."

Meanwhile Naruto, Sakura and Hinata entered a restaurant. "Why are we here Hinata-chan?"

"You'll see Naruto-kun." Hinata just kept walking as she spoke. She was happy, Naruto had returned, her eyes sparkled of joy. One that Sakura could see. 'That Hinata is daydreaming about Naruto… And, I don't care, yeah, I mean, he and I are just friends, just… ahh!'

Naruto looked as Sakura mentally argued. "Hey Sakura-chan, are you ok?" Sakura raised her gaze at the blonde. Sakura gave a faint smile. "I'm ok, don't worry."

As the three reached their destination, Naruto scratched the back of his head. It was a dark room, just a dark room. "Why are we here Hinata?" Before she could speak the lights turned on and a loud shout was heard.

"Surprise!"

Naruto smiled as his friends all popped out. He looked side to side to see which ones were there. 'Kiba at the far right with… is that Akamaru, man he's huge. Choji and Shikamaru are next to him, Neji and Tenten are there as well. Rock Lee is standing in the middle, Ino next to him, and… and… who the heck is he?'

Naruto walked towards his former classmates, a huge grin on his face. "Long time no see guys." Rock Lee was the first to greet him, smiling as well. "Naruto, I have missed you a lot." Ino quickly walked towards him and gave him a hug, which surprised him. "Glad to have you back Naruto."

Naruto smiled. "Nice to see you Ino."

Tenten and Neji walked towards him and gave him a hug, Tenten not Neji. Neji just smiled. "Welcome back Uzumaki, you've been gone a while."

"I have." Naruto took notice of his vest. "Neji, you became a chunin." Neji smiled. "This isn't a chunin vest, it's a jonin vest."

"Jonin! But…"

"We've all become chunin Naruto, Neji just went a little over and became jonin." Tenten said smiling. "You can catch up easily."

"But wait, does that mean… I'm the only one of us that's still a genin?"

Everybody in the room stayed quiet. That is, everyone except Kiba, who coughed a 'yes'. "That's not fair, I've been away." As everyone started laughing, in a good way, Naruto just looked to the side. 'I'll catch up to every last one of them.'

As Naruto was reintroduced to his one time piers, Sakura watched from the side. Her mind deep in thought. 'Why do I feel this way, what's going on?'

Flashback.

He placed his hands on her back and pulled her in. In an instant their lips meet. Naruto moved his as Sakura's lips didn't move. He was thinking he might be pushing it, but she hadn't pushed him back. Not even thinking about that he pulled her tighter and then, there, he felt her lips moved with his.

Flashback ends.

'Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh! Why do I think of those things, it was just on damn kiss nothing else.'

"Hey forehead, watcha thinking about?" Sakura looked at her blonde friend as she smiled. "Nothing really, It's just."

"Naruto?"

"What! No way, he and I-"

"Are just friends." Ino said with a grin. "I know, you've told me a couple of times. But, I don't think I truly believe you."

Sakura blushed. "And why is that?"

"Cause." Ino said smiling. "I know you kissed him."

Sakura blushed so hard it even scared Ino. "How did you know?" Ino's eyes went wide. "I was kidding."

Sakura looked down as Ino spoke. "So… did you two."

"We…"

"Kiss…"

"Yes." Sakura said defeated. "We did, when I slept with him."

"WHAT!" Everybody in the room looked at the two kunoichi. "Sorry about that." She said before turning back to Sakura. "You slept with him."

"Not in that way your thinking, I just slept in his house. I was on the bed and he was on the couch."

"Did you two make out?"

"No." 'Kinda…'

After the reunion was over everyone went back to their houses. Naruto said his good-bye to everyone, and left towards his house. On the way he bumped onto a certain pink haired girl. "Hey Sakura-chan!"

The kunoichi turned to face the blonde. "Hey Naruto. What are you doing?"

"Just walking towards my apartment. You?"

"Just walking."

Both of them stayed quiet, not really knowing what to say. "I better go Naruto, see you later." Before he could answer she ran off. 'Sakura-chan, I…'

Flashback.

"Naruto." she shouted, nearly out of air. "How dare you!" Naruto, realizing what he had just done. "Sakura-chan, I…"

"Cut the chan crap, how dare you kiss me. When did I gave you permission? Your such a pervert!"

Sakura pushed him aside and walked towards the door. She didn't care how she was dressed, but was prepared to walk out. She was stopped by Naruto's hand on hers. "Sakura-chan, I'm sorry, I was only playing around, and I got out of control and…"

"How Naruto, how do you expect me to be your friend if you treat me like this. Is that what you want, to ruin our friendship for a one time enjoyment."

"Sakura, I would never. I'm sorry." For the first time Sakura saw Naruto bent down, nearly crying and say. "I promise Sakura, I won't ever do that again. Please, don't leave."

Sakura signed. "Fine Naruto, but you promised. If you ever do that again our friendship is over."

Flashback ends.

'I promised her I would never kiss her again… its so hard when I love her so much…'

Meanwhile Sakura had reached her house and sat on the floor. 'Why is this happening. Every time I'm near him I get scared, but… of what…'

Sakura just thought. She had treated him badly before, all those years ago. And now when he had returned, she still treated him bad. Blaming him for something she had equal part in. 'Who am I kidding, I should just forget it… Hinata will treat him better… I'm acting like I'm in love… am I?'

Sakura stood up and walked out of her house. 'There's only one way to know for sure. I hope I don't regret this, or do something I'd regret…'

Back in Naruto's apartment Naruto had just made some ramen. He sat on his couch so hard that a few springs popped out. 'Perfect.'

As Naruto began to eat on his broken couch their was a knock at the door. Naruto looked at the clock and realized it was getting late. 'Who could it be at this time.'

As he opened the door he was surprised to say the least. "May I come in?" His guest asked.

"Sakura-chan?… Sure, come in." Naruto stepped aside as the pink haired girl entered. 'Spending some time with him may be the only way to know once and for all how I feel, but… last time a spend the night here we kissed, this time… I hope we don't do anything like that. I really don't want to lose his friendship…'

* * *

Told you it was short. The good news is that by the time your reading this I am probably writting the next chap. If you feel that this story has changed from what the original chapters were, don't worry, next chapter I'll give you that and more.

In other words, just wait to see what Naruto and Sakura do next chap... (not that)

R&R


	8. Chapter 8

An update, about time. Sorry about that... review! (and thanks for waiting)

* * *

Chapter 8

A Broken Promise

As Naruto began to eat on his broken couch their was a knock at the door. Naruto looked at the clock and realized it was getting late. 'Who could it be at this time.'

As he opened the door he was surprised to say the least. "May I come in?" His guest asked.

"Sakura-chan?… Sure, come in." Naruto stepped aside as the pink haired girl entered. 'Spending some time with him may be the only way to know once and for all how I feel, but… last time a spend the night here we kissed, this time… I hope we don't do anything like that. I really don't want to lose his friendship…'

Naruto stared as Sakura walked and sat on a nearby chair. Her mind was so full of thoughts, she barely noticed his gaze. Thoughts about love, if she felt that way for him. "Sakura-chan, are you ok?"

She lifted her gaze. 'He is handsome… but looks aren't everything. But… I loved Sasuke because of his looks. He never cared. He left me… to gain power for himself… Naruto left to gain power to save him, and protect me.'

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto ducked and placed his hand on her chin and lifted her eyes to meet his. "Are you ok, did something happen? If someone did something to you I swear I'll-"

"Its ok Naruto, don't worry. I'm fine. I just had a fight with my mom." Lie. "So I had nowhere to go." Another Lie. "I did stay here once, it wouldn't hurt to do it again." She didn't know if that was a lie or not, but it could hurt their friendship. A lot.

"Your welcomed to stay." He just smiled at her. She gave a faint smile in return. "I was about to watch a movie as I ate. Wanna watch?" Sakura just nodded.

Naruto quickly started the film and they both sat on the bed. He finished as much ramen as he could. Ramen was his favorite, but having Sakura next to him, both alone. He just wasn't that hungry.

While Naruto tried to watch the film, Sakura was deep in her thoughts about what to do. 'Naruto, he said that he loved me, those years ago. Does he still do? After every time I rejected him, insulted him, hit him.' Sakura fought back the tears. She used to be so mean, and yet, he always cared. And I never, until now.'

With all the thoughts going through her head, and how late it was. Her eyes began to shut, but she fought to keep them open, but a the end they got the better of her. "Hey Sakura-chan, good movie… huh?"

Sakura fell to her side an landed on Naruto's lap, already fast asleep. "Eh? Sakura-chan? You awake. 'Stupid question I guess.'

Naruto helped her onto bed, turning of the television set, and being careful not to touch her in any part he shouldn't. No matter how many damned he wanted to. 'So beautiful, she's always have been beautiful. Ever since we were smaller…'

'Gorgeous pink hair…'

'Beautiful emerald eyes…'

'Not bad curves I might add.' Naruto shook his head to his last statement. 'I promised her… I.'

Naruto was about to move to his now broken couch when he felt a familiar hand holding his wrist. "Sakura-chan?"

Sakura opened her eyes and looked at him. "I saw that you couch is broken, I'm the guest." Naruto quickly nodded. "You are not sleeping on that couch or the floor, your staying right there."

Sakura smiled as she pulled him a bit closer. "So are you."

Naruto froze at what she had just said, but didn't disagree. He rested himself on the other side of the bed. Sakura closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep. Naruto on the other hand…

'I… am… sleeping… with her… on the same bed! Crap! With her, Sakura! SAKURA!' Naruto was facing the other way, to a wall. His eyes wide opened, his body slightly trembling. 'I wanted this day to come for so long, but she and I… I mean, we're not that. We're just friends, just…'

Flashback.

He placed his hands on her back and pulled her in. In an instant their lips meet. Naruto moved his as Sakura's lips didn't move. He was thinking he might be pushing it, but she hadn't pushed him back. Not even thinking about that he pulled her tighter and then, there, he felt her lips moved with his.

Flashback ends.

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I can't take this!'

"Naruto."

Naruto turned towards the kunoichi next to him. "Yeah Sakura-chan?"

Sakura looked down, a blush barely visible on her face. 'Is she… blushing?'

Both Naruto and Sakura leaned closer to each other, their breathes felt on each others lips. 'I love her so much.' 'I think I'm in love with him.' After the final thoughts, their lips met, for what each had waited to long for.

This is what Naruto and Sakura are…

They are friends. Best friends even. He has been there for her every time she has needed it. And she has been there for him as well. They are teammates. Their partnership is unmatched. They trust each other with their lives. But that's all they've ever been. Sakura loves Sasuke, and Naruto respected that. So they would never be more than friends. This is what Naruto and Sakura are…

Until now.

Naruto raised himself and placed his body on top hers. Their lips still pressed to one another. Naruto quickly removed his shirt, it came of quite quickly, how he removed it without stopping the kiss was beyond him. He placed his hands on her shirt and slowly lifted it. Their faces separated a bit as her shirt was taken off to reveal nothing but a bra.

Naruto then took the opportunity and started kissing her neck. He kissed every part of it making Sakura mown softly. That made him even move faster as he went back to her lips. She pressed her hands on his chest and pressed tightly. So well muscled. She lowered her hands passing his stomach and reaching his belt. In an instant she took of the belt and began to remove his pants, his manhood having grown as much as it would.

Naruto quickly placed his hands on her back, ready to remove the bra. He quickly removed the first clip, and moved onto the next.

Flashback.

"Naruto." she shouted, nearly out of air. "How dare you!" Naruto, realizing what he had just done. "Sakura-chan, I…"

"Cut the chan crap, how dare you kiss me. When did I gave you permission? Your such a pervert!" Sakura pushed him aside and walked towards the door. She didn't care how she was dressed, but was prepared to walk out. She was stopped by Naruto's hand on hers. "Sakura-chan, I'm sorry, I was only playing around, and I got out of control and…"

"How Naruto, how do you expect me to be your friend if you treat me like this. Is that what you want, to ruin our friendship for a one time enjoyment."

"Sakura, I would never. I'm sorry." For the first time Sakura saw Naruto bent down, nearly crying and say. "I promise Sakura, I won't ever do that again. Please, don't leave."

Sakura signed. "Fine Naruto, but you promised. If you ever do that again our friendship is over."

Flashback ends.

Naruto's eyes opened widely and quickly separated himself from her, raising his pants as he did that were near his knees. He quickly placed both of his hand on her shoulders. "Sakura-chan, we have to stop this. Get a grip."

Sakura looked at him, a mix of ecstasy and tiredness on her face. She shook her head. "Why did you stop, Naruto-kun?"

"Sakura-chan, what's wrong with you? Your not like this. I love you, but I don't want to be with you if your like this, your not the same person." Sakura shook her head, being completely aware of her surroundings, and of what had happened. "What did we do!"

To her it had been a mix of a dream and reality, where it feels so real, but you can do anything carelessly of the consequences. But now she found out it wasn't that at all. "Did we!"

"No, almost."

Sakura quickly stood up, realizing that she was almost topless. She sat on the chair she had sat earlier and lowered her head. Fighting back the tears coming o her eyes. 'What did I almost do.'

Naruto didn't know whether to try and talk to her, or hit himself for nearly doing _it_ with her. He decided to speak "Sakura-chan…I." He was at a lost for words. 'What have I done?'

* * *

...What can I say?


	9. Chapter 9

Well, I'm back with this new chapter (took me long enough, huh?) Well I just hope you guys can forgive my late update, but I do hope i can make the updates a little quicker this time around. I guess that's why they're calling me 'Always Fashionably Late'. Oh well, enjoy this chapter. R&R!

* * *

Chapter 9

A Secret Told, A Friendship Lost

Sakura quickly stood up, realizing that she was almost topless. She sat on the chair she had sat earlier and lowered her head. Fighting back the tears coming out her eyes. 'What did I almost do.'

Naruto didn't know whether to try and talk to her, or hit himself for nearly doing _it_ with her. He decided to speak "Sakura-chan…I." He was at a lost for words. 'What have I done?'

"Sakura-chan… I…" 'I what?' He asked himself, what more could he say. What was there to say? He had promised her and himself not to allow his hormones to take over like that. He had failed that promise. Two years and a half of training and still he could keep a damn promise to her. It made him so mad at himself he couldn't bare it.

"I'm sorry… Naruto."

To his surprise she spoke, what he had least expected her to say. "Sorry? It's not your fault Sakura-chan. I'm the one-."

"Who stopped me."

Naruto didn't speak, if he had not stopped them, would they have… This was something he had dreamed for longer than he could even remember, but not like this. Not with her like this, crying.

"You weren't yourself Sakura-chan. I know who it feels to be taken over like that. Trust me."

"Naruto…" As she burst into tears she got back on her feet and hugged the blonde ninja. "Thank you Naruto, for everything." As she separated she walked towards the door. She stopped as he stood up and was about to speak.

"I have to go. Staying here may cause more problems for us. It's best if a stay somewhere else." Naruto was going to argue, to try and convince her to stay, but with the pain in her eyes, he just signed and nodded. "But…" he spoke. "Do you have anywhere to go?"

Sakura smiled at his concern, he was a true friend. "Don't worry, I'll go over to Ino-pig's. She'll probably argue about the time but she'll let me stay."

"I should walk you there."

"No… Just, please no. I need to be alone for a bit, please." How could he say no to that?

"Alright Sakura-chan. Take care of yourself. See you tomorrow, erm, later." Sakura smiled as she walked out of his apartment, waved good-bye, and left. Naruto stood out for a couple of minutes until she was out of sight just in case. As he walked back in he just looked at the ceiling. 'Sakura-chan. Why is it that every single time that I try to make something of ourselves I mess up, and end up hurting you. Maybe I should just stop… But how, stop seeing her? I would die, literally. I'm just-"

Before he could continue there was a knock on the door. Naruto quickly shot up and darted towards the door. 'Sakura-chan came back, is she going to stay or did she forget something.'

Opening the door quickly he smiled from ear to ear saying. "Hey Sakura-chan, what's up?" But before he could even see who was outside he received a greeting a little unexpected.

"I think your confusing me with someone else, loser."

Sakura was walking towards the park. She had decided to take the long way to Ino's house in order to have more thinking time. As she walked she passed through the bench where she had been placed when Sasuke had knocked her out. 'Sasuke-kun, I wonder where you could be right now. Probably miles away, I just hope you alright.'

Sakura stopped and hugged herself, since it was pretty cold outside at the moment. A few more tears found their way out as she looked up at the sky. 'Naruto… I never thought you would make me feel this way. No matter how I try to lie to myself, or try to state otherwise, the truth is one and the same. I love him, more than ever thought I could. Even more than I loved you… Sasuke… back when we were kids. Funny time to figure this out.'

Sakura gave a mental laugh as she began walking again towards Ino's house, but before she moved to far she heard something.

Naruto's eyes widened and had to literally slap himself to see if he was seeing right. "Sa-Sasuke! What the? How the? Who the? Why are you here, I mean, you're here?"

"I kinda noticed nimrod." Sasuke spoke in his usual tone, much as when they were twelve. Before he could continue however he was grabbed by the shirt by the blonde Shinobi. "You bastard!" Naruto spoke, as his eyes showed the reflection of the Kyubi. "What do you want, you're here with _him_?"

Sasuke pushed Naruto's hands away and smiled. "No you idiot, I left Orochimaru. Actually I came here to warn Konohagakure of his plan to destroy this place."

"Liar! When you left you said you could care less of this place, that you weren't a leaf ninja anymore. Why the sudden change of heart?

Sasuke looked down. "During my training with him I learned many new jutsu, including Ninjutsu, Genjutsu and Taijutsu. I perfected, to a certain point, my sharingan and how to use the curse seal to its full effect, as well as to learn even greater chakra control and modify my preexisting jutsu and make them stronger than I could ever believe. But…"

Sasuke stopped, as Naruto could see the pain in his eyes. 'Whoa!' Naruto thought. 'He's really hurt inside, what the hell happened?'

Sasuke signed and continued. "The final part of my training was to be able to counter Itachi's genjutsu. In order to do that I was placed in a genjutsu state in order to see if I could withstand it. Somehow, something went wrong. I was supposed to see my parents death. And I did see death, but not theirs'."

Sasuke stopped once more, and quickly continued. "I saw the fall of the leaf village. I saw this entire place burning in flames darker than the night itself."

"Amaterasu." Naruto finished for him.

"Exactly. But its user wasn't Itachi… it was me. I had the Mangekyo Sharingan. And I had killed everyone here. You, Sakura, Kakashi, Lee, Neji, Hinata, everyone. And in my shadow I saw him. Itachi, I was just like him."

Naruto looked at his friends as a single tear escaped his eyes. "I won't be like him, not ever."

Naruto nodded and smiled. "Welcome back Sasuke." Sasuke smiled and walked towards the door. Naruto smiled. "Wait until Sakura and the others hear about this."

"That's another thing. Don't tell anyone. Your not even supposed to know, but I felt like visiting someone. Everyone will know when the right time comes."

"Who knows already?"

"Tsunade, and Shizune. Oh and Kakashi. And a couple of the ANBU guys. And you."

Naruto nodded as Sasuke walked out. "Oh, before I go. How's Sakura."

Naruto stopped and looked down, but quickly looked back at the Uchiha so he wouldn't notice. "She's fine, spoke to her not to long ago. She was going to Ino's."

Sasuke gave a faint smile a vanished in a cloud of smoke. 'That guy.' Naruto thought. 'He's like his old self.'

After Naruto managed to sleep a very limited hours he quickly got dressed and went to Ichiraku's to get himself some ramen. On the way there he couldn't help but smile. His best friend was back, he was so happy. As he nearly bumped onto her he found Ino. "Hey Ino."

"Hi Naruto." The blonde spoke.

"Hope Sakura didn't arrive to late at you house last night." Naruto's smile slowly vanished as Ino gave a blank look.

"Sakura? She never came to my house."

* * *

Plot Twist, how exciting...


	10. Chapter 10

Boy. Long time has passed. Sorry if you need to reread something. Feel glad anyway. I'm back, and ofcourse is Just Naruto. What really motivated me, or rather helped me remove my writers' block was the review, so keep em coming. Later!

* * *

Chapter 10

Finding Sakura

"What?" Naruto found himself nearly speechless. As if a ton of bricks had just crushed him. He couldn't understand it. Sakura had said that she was going to Ino's, but she didn't. Would she lie to him about that, or did something happen to her.

"Why, is something wrong?" Ino asked, clearly scared by the way he had just looked at her.

But he didn't even hear her. Where could she be. His mind went over this over and over. With no clear answer. Before Ino could speak again he spoke. "Ino, I need to go."

"Na-Naruto."

Before he did however he heard a familiar voice greet Ino, following Ino greeting her back. The voice was familiar, but it wasn't Sakura. It was Tenten, and alongside her was Neji. The only thing that actually made Naruto stop was the surprise at seeing those two walking casually together, but he quickly remembered he had more important matters. He began to walk again as he could hear them speak, something along the lines of:

"Hey Ino, I need some flowers."

"Sure, heh, it's kind of weird to give a guy flowers, especially since your with him."

"Oh… It's not for Neji…"

"It's for Lee." Neji finished.

At this Naruto stopped again. He damned his curiosity. Why would Tenten, and even more Neji, buy flowers for fuzzy brows? Apparently Ino thought the same thing, as she asked them why. Only to receive a sadden answer from Tenten.

"He got hurt, bad…"

"What!" Naruto turned and faced them. Both Ino and Tenten looked at him back, as Neji only signed. "What happened to him?"

Before Tenten could answer Neji did. "We don't know. Were going to the hospital to find out."

Then it hit him. The hospital. Maybe Sakura was working there, and had to work late at night and that's why she didn't go over to Ino's. Feeling a little bit more relaxed he decided to go see if she was there, and see Lee as well.

"Chidori!"

The sound of a thousand birds mixed with stone chattering filled the forest as Sasuke was breathing heavy. His body was sore and a bit bruised. But just because he should be seen it didn't mean he wouldn't train. It's not like he's going to let Naruto surpass him.

Sasuke signed. 'Four, four times' my limit. Damn, just like Kakashi.'

Taking a deep breath he shut of his sharingan and sat down on the cracked ground, he had also trained in chakra control. Smiling he just rubbed his face and looked towards his side. "How was that?"

"I'm impressed, thought not too surprised."

As Naruto, Neji and Tenten reached the hospital, Tenten and Neji went to see Lee as Naruto decided to see Sakura first, just to be sure. As he walked towards the counter he spoke to the lady behind it.

"Excuse me, is Sakura Haruno here?"

"Sakura?" The lady asked, knowing he referred to the Third's student. "She was supposed to come today, but apparently she just didn't come. She didn't even called in sick."

The brick breaking feeling came back to him tenfold. Not only did she not go to Ino's, but she missed work, without giving an excuse. This is Sakura we're talking about. She's as responsible as they come.

'Sakura-chan, where are you?'

Neji had just sat on a chair next to Lee as Tenten placed the flowers on a pot. "Lee, oh my God, what happened?" She asked. Rock Lee had looked beaten up before, but now he had a broken leg, three broken ribs, bruises that nearly covered his entire body, a few scattered burn marks, and a deep wound on his chest, barely evading the heart. In short, he looked like shit.

Lee just turned his head and faced her. His eyes beginning to water. "I-I lost… a fight." Both Neji's and Tenten's eyes widened. "A fight! With who? Who did this to you?" Tenten asked, her voice raising itself.

Neji could picture it, Lee was one of the strongest people he knew. True, he could defeat him, but never cripple him like this.

"Who?" Tenten asked again, nearly startling Lee.

"It was… Sasuke."

Both Neji's and Tenten's eyes widened again. "Sasuke?" the both spoke in unison. Sasuke was here, in Konoha. And he crippled Lee?

"I was protecting, Sakura-san."

"Protecting Sakura? From Sasuke?" Neji spoke, now standing up. 'What the hell? If Lee's like this, the Sakura…' Tenten was speechless, as she just looked at Neji who was deep in thought. It surprised her even more the seriousness of this situation to see someone like Neji Hyuga actually startled. Not something you see every day.

He hadn't been able to find her, not matter who hard he tried. She was just apparently hiding somewhere. So he had decided to give it a rest for a while and go see Lee first. But as he stood at the door to open it he heard it.

"_It was… Sasuke."_

There he froze. Sasuke had hurt Lee so much and had sent him to the hospital. How could Sasuke do that, why? Before he could enter so ask it himself he heard something even worse.

"_I was protecting, Sakura-san."_

Then his mind snapped. It felt like he had been just hit by an Raikiri empowered One-Thousand Years of Death. Followed by an Odama Rasengan. 'Sasuke, attacked Lee and… Sakura-chan.'

There his eyes opened wide. 'Sasuke!'

Sasuke had just finished his training and returned home. Luckily he wasn't spotted by anyone, anyone who didn't know it was him at least. As he had seen a couple of ANBU around.

Deciding it was time to shower and rest he began to walk to the bathroom, but was stopped by a rather loud knock, or several, on his door.

Releasing it was somebody who knew he was the he just said a 'coming' and walked towards it. The knocks didn't seize however, and he was begging to get annoyed. As he opened the door he spoke. "Take it easy will-"

And was stopped, by a fist in fact, coming directly at his face. Thanks to his chakra, or lack of thereof, he could evade it, just make it for a little lest painful blow. As Sasuke landed a couple of feet back he quickly stood back up, kunai in hand and sharingan activated.

"What the hell?"

Before he could attacked he was shocked to see who it was. "N-Naruto?" It was Naruto, his would-be best friend, who nearly killed himself to try and bring him back, and who had gotten better at punching, looking at him straight in the eyes with his Kyubi-enhanced state.

Seeing him had made him drop his guard, bad mistake since Naruto had quickly grabbed him by the shirt collar and pulled him up.

"Where the hells Sakura-chan?" Naruto growled.

Sasuke just looked dumb-founded. "Who the hell should I know, you idiot, let me go."

"Liar!" Naruto said even louder. "You nearly killed Fuzzy Brows, and you did something to Sakura-chan?"

"What?" Sasuke had no idea what the hell was going on. "Sakura… and Lee. What the hell are you talking about?"

Naruto was tired of hearing his excuses, so he threw another hit at him. One that Sasuke managed to dodge by slipping out of his shirt and falling back. Naruto rushed towards him as Sasuke grabbed his nearby Katana. 'Looks like I'll have to hit some sense into him.'

As both Naruto and Sasuke charged, one with his claw-like hand, the other with the chakra-enhanced blade, the were both stopped by a forceful push on the chest by none other the their one-time sensei.

Seeing Kakashi made Naruto calm a bit down, as his Kyubi chakra vanished. Sasuke placed the sword at his side and signed. He knew that with his chakra that would have been one battle he would have lost.

"You two don't see each other for nearly three years and this is how you "Hang out"." Kakashi spoke with his visible eye looking from one to the other.

"But Kakashi-sensei. Sasuke nearly killed Lee, and did something to Sakura-chan when she was going to Ino's house during the early morning." Kakashi gave Naruto a puzzling look as Sasuke frowned. "I told you loser, I have no fucking idea what your talking about."

"Sasuke, cut-"

Before Naruto could continue he was stopped by Kakashi. "Naruto, I have no idea what your talking about either, but… Sasuke couldn't have done any of that."

"And why's that." Naruto was getting angrier, was Kakashi going to take his side too.

"Because he has been training with me since last night."

* * *

Um... I've got nothing to say.


End file.
